Gawain
This page contains information about Gawain in Fate/Another. Innates Gwalchmai *'Type:' Summon/Spell Book *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Summons a ''Gwalchmai (Hawk) **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Upgrade:' Plain - Hawk of May: Gwalchmai (Increases duration of Scout and Gwalchmai's HP/Mana regen to 100%(from 50%) Gawain's HP/Mana regen, allows Glawalhmai to use active skills, adds 500 HP to the Hawk and evades all physical attacks, removes death penalty of Glwalhmai and decrease revive time) **'Sharing half of Gawain's HP/Mana Regen (No regen if too far from Gawain)' **Sight Range: 1200/900 **Stay Range(From Gawain): 600 **Respawn Time: 1 minute **''Additional Information: ''Gawain gets 300 damage if Gwalchmai dies(reduces Gwalchmai stats to 1000 Health/500 Mana) **Will Follow Gawain if no orders given Numeral of the Saint *'Type:' Passive/Hobby **HP regen increases and becomes active during the day **'Upgrade:' Celtic Number (Increases heal, adds +10 all stats during the day: 9AM-12PM and 3PM-6PM) *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Restores 200(400) health'' Skills Heat *'Type:' Self Enhancement *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Increased attack speed, Immolation damage within range. Each attack adds damage (stacks)''. ***Lv 1: 20% increased attack speed, immolation 50 damage/sec within 210 range. Each attack adds 3 damage. ***Lv 2: 25% increased attack speed, immolation 75 damage/sec within 220 range. Each attack adds 5 damage. ***Lv 3: 30% increased attack speed, immolation 100 damage/sec within 230 range. Each attack adds 7 damage. ***Lv 4: 35% increased attack speed, immolation 125 damage/sec within 240 range. Each attack adds 9 damage. ***Lv 5: 40% increased attack speed, immolation 150 damage/sec within 250 range. Each attack adds 11 damage. **'Duration:' 8 seconds **'Cooldown:' 16 seconds Sun of Galatin *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Deals damage and slows enemies within range.' ***Lv 1: Damage: 200(400), -10% movement speed for 2 seconds, (0.3 second stun). ***Lv 2: Damage: 290(490), -15% movement speed for 2 seconds, (0.6 second stun). ***Lv 3: Damage: 380(580), -20% movement speed for 2 seconds, (0.9 second stun). ***Lv 4: Damage: 470(670), -25% movement speed for 2 seconds, (1.2 second stun). ***Lv 5: Damage: 560(760), -30% movement speed for 2 seconds, (1.5 second stun). **'Area of Effect:' 300 **'Cast Time:' 0.7 second **'Cooldown:' 16 seconds **'Upgrade: Chivalry (Adds 200 damage, 0.3*skill level second stun and a DoT that deals 10 damage per second for 5 sec.)' Strike of Honor *'Type: '''Technique *'Hotkey: E *'Mana Cost: '''400 **'Blinks to an enemy and releases a shockwave that deals damage and knocks back all enemies on its path. *'''Lv 1: Damage: '''410, 150 range knockback. *Lv 2: Damage: 500, 180 range knockback. *Lv 3: Damage: 590, 210 range knockback. *Lv 4: Damage: 660, 240 range knockback. *Lv 5: Damage: 750, 270 range knockback. *'Cast Range:' 550 *'Cast Time:' 0.7 second *'Cooldown:' 24 seconds *'Upgrade: Chivalry (Additional 200 damage and 1.5 second stun if target hits building on its path.)' Ex-Calibur Galatin *'Type: '''Anti-Army *'Hotkey: R *'Mana Cost: '''800 **Creates a holy sphere that deals damage to the enemies touching it. The sphere will explode after moving 1600 range and it will deal additional damage to the enemies within 550 range. *'Cast Range: 550 *'Cast(Pause) Time:' 1.5 second *'Cooldown:' 50 seconds *'Silence: '''10(0) seconds *'Upgrade: ''' Category:Servants